Trussian Security Force
T.S.F 5-22-15 THe Trussian Security Force is a highly trained group of Police Pups that form the back bone Police force of the Trussian United Union. The Pups are the Local, State and Nation Police that are trained in Counter Terrorism, Crime investigation, hostage rescue, and Tactical strikes against enemies that threaten the Government and state. Lead Police Officers: Takota JO Speeder Moon Force Size: 15,000,000 Division: 200 Active. Reserve: 500 Active Motto: Trust and Obey! Main Colors: Blue and Red uniforms Crest: Blue with a Red Phoenix. The Trussian Security Force is remarked as a highly respected and effective in their field. T.S.F Police is newly formed after a massive reorganization of Trussias Police Divisions. They primary work in upholding the Law and enforcing Laws as well as protecting the innocent and punishing the guilty. When in comes to Criminals T.S.F police do not mess around as they have military training and will act very aggressive when engaged with a Criminal, Criminal Organization or specified Target. They will not stop until the Job is done and will Push forward with an Powerful might with Faith in God and symbol of the mighty Phoenix. Any and all Officers work in squads 2, 10 , and even up to 20 Pups. The T.S.F police are highly trained and operate as a Swat force when arresting Criminals or in pairs of two when helping innocent Pups from or in emergency situations. One of their main goals when engaging is to show who's boss and they do this I with show of force and Firepower. Though they are also very restraint and will only shoot if they or someone is threatened, or in self defense situation. T.S.F is mot like other Police agencies as they do not need warrants or probable cause in an investigation. Such as a murder, if a Pup is suspected of this then the agency will arrest that Pup. All the Evidence needed is in the Pup head so T.S.F will scan their memoires and if they did then that's all the evidence needed for a conviction as it came right from the Perp Pup themselves. Uniform The T.I.S Standard Uniform is in Blue and Red. The Uniform will vary in style depending on Region and city, it still retains from its original style. In Consist of a full Uniform from head to foot equipped with body Armor and Ammo pack front a rear. The Colors of Blue stands for truth and Freedom while Red stands for sacrificing ones own blood for another '''. T.S.F Uniforms also are equipped with full helmets covering the face as well as a tinted Visor that has night vision google, accessible criminal Data base, as well as a communication link. The Helmet is light but can withstand a bullet as large as a 50 cal bullet. '''Motto T.S.F's motto is Trust and Obey which stand for and means trust each other and Obey the laws placed over you. Weapons T.S.F having a large Police force as well as a large Arsenal. There gera is military grade and quality, as well as supplied by Bio Tech Industries as well as Trussian Defense Corporation with highly advanced rifles and Submachine Guns Equipped to battle modern crime. FN90 Entering service during 700 years war the FN90 seceded the Thompson with a more modern platform and upgrade over the older style Tommie Gun. The FN 90 is the pinnacle of submachine guns for Modern Police forces. The FN90 is from Belgium, but Trussia designs and manufacturer its own versions. The Adavantages it offers over the Thompson is a lighter more compact package as well as more ammunition per magazine. The FN90 sports a 5.7 mm caliber bullet that is as accurate as some assault rifles as well as a 50 round top loading magazine. Adding to it empty bullet casings eject from the bottom of the butt to get them out of the way as well as a reflex sight as standard. The FN90 can also fire 900 rmp. FN2000 The FN2000 is another Belgium rifle to come into T.S.F Police Service. It came into being as a request to replace the older M4 Cabine for something that still packs a punch but offers smaller configurations for close quarter combat and getting in and out of trucks. The FN2000 by far has become a favorite among the police agency as a rough and ready package. It can be equipped with scope and silence as well as a grenade launcher for entry breaching or tear gas in riots. It uses the 5.56 by 45 mm cartridge, 30 round magazine, and can fire 850 rounds a minute which is about the same from the M4 Carbine. Ammunition and Magazines are also interchangeable so switching out rifles was very easy. Colt 1911 45 ACP The Legendary Colt automatic Pistol itself which served as Americas standard Side arm for more then 75 years is T.S.F's standard issue side arm of choice.. It features great stopping power and accuracy with out compromising size. It has a 8 round Magazine with a great choce of addable options. It has Severed beside every officer for more then 9,000 years and has been the greatest pistol for durability. It's design has not been changed but upgraded with better materials and ammunition. Light Saber Mainly a symbolic weapon or for last resotrt T.S.F Officers are Forbidden from carrying steal bladed weapons but the Light Saber offers more advantages for the highly train modern force. Off Course mainly seen carried by Jedi Trussia adopted the Light Saber as well as most of their Forces, but the TRussian Designs and Versions have been proved to be far Superior and more Durable. A few reason T.S.F police carry the weapon is the Cut through heavy steal Doors or obstacle and as a special feature the Saber can be set on Stun when needed. Personal In order to fight Crime T.S.F has a Large force of highly trained Police Officers. Its Force is made up of 15,000,000'''offices 200 divisions strong. T.S.F also has 500 Active Police Reserve consisting of 900,000,000 million strong stationed through out Trussias states, Districts, and Colonies. T.S.F having such a large Force of police have three Police academies for the agency. The Three Agencies are in T-City Capital, The Republic of the North, and Corotan moon within the main capital. Vehicles and Craft With such a large police Force T.S.F operate a large Fleet. of vehicles on Land, sea, and air. '''Sea With hundreds even thousands of Oceans and Water Ways to Protect, T.S.F have adopted the Iwo Jima Class Assault Ship to Patrol these Areas. It houses 2,000 T.S.F Police as well as up to 20-40 helicopters and Gunships. The Carrier itslf does not have any Fighter Jets do to it is in police Service. 485 were purchased by Star Fleet under Admiral Thomas while 500 more Models were built by Bio Tech Industries in the Capital. So Far it has been highly effective for the Police to have a more long term Presence in certain areas. Air After going through trials, and recently entering Service, this is part of the new Class Iwo Jima Class Sea and Air Cruisers. Crew Totals 700 with 700 being bought by Admiral Thomas from Star Fleet and being Pushed into service. The Iwo Jima Star-Class Assault Starship is used in sink with the Trussian Coast Guard on Protect shipping lanes to patrol Territories of Trussia Vast Colonial Districts and Main Worlds. As well as it Carries 50 ARC Fighters and 75 Gunships for hauling Police and Gear. ARC 170 Star Fighter T.S.F Variant Entering Service two centuries ago this Fighter operates with the Iwo Jima Class Star ship and is used to intercept and combat Enemy Ships such as Smugglers and Terrorists. 400 are in Current Service and is by far smallest Squadron by Trussian Standards in service withn the Country. Weapons Include Laser Canons and Nitrogin Missiles as well as a crew of tei pilot as one serves as Gunner. T.S.F Gunship Land T.S.F's main truck of Choice, The F-150 is can be seen being driven with in Cities and the Country side with T.S.F Police on the Patrol or looking out for those who need help. Head Quarters T.S.F's main Head Quarters, established for the new peace Era. This is where all Police operations and Staff are mainly house for the Capital. All Communications from the other Regional and State Departments go through here as well as Investigations and Police Records.